The Forgotten Hero
by Raptorxd
Summary: Link comes back to Hyrule after travelling for seven years. What's this? Rauru's dead? Then who is the new Sage of Light? Malon! Pairings yet to be decided. Post OoT, MM, and Oracles.


Raptor here. This popped into my head, and I'm dedicating it to Zid. I hope he likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters, or the weapons, or anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

Link strode wearily up the hill. He took his hat off, making sure the Roc's Feather was still tucked in it. His brown mare snorted and stomped her hoof. The blond haired teen nodded.

"Go ahead Epona. Take care of Malon." The mare snorted happily and took off towards the ranch below. Link's thoughts slipped to the red haired girl. He remembered their last discussion. Malon hadn't even remembered him.

_Zelda told me it would happen, but somehow I thought, maybe, Malon of all people would remember..._

The blue-eyed teen shook his head. A lone tear coursed down his cheek.

_She threw me out of the ranch. She actually threw me out. Ingo had the pitchfork, and Talon had the bow..._

Link pulled out his ocarina, and played a sad tune. The music trailed across the field, reaching the ears of many different Hyrulians. It brought sadness and tears to all who heard it. The Hero of Time put the ocarina away, and stumbled down the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link walked purposefully up to the Castle Gates. The guard's spear stopped him.

"State your name and business." The guard said.

_They don't remember me either. No reason to hide my name._

"Link. I'm here to see the princess." The teen said as he shifted to his other foot, his sword rattling in its sheath as he did. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Not with that sword your not. Leave that here with me." Link nodded, and unloaded his weapons in front of the guard.

_Great Fairy Sword, Mirror Shield, Seed Shooter, Megaton Hammer, Bow and Quiver, Bombs, Boomerang, that out to do it._

The guard nodded and pushed a switch beside him. The gate behind the guard slid open. Link nodded to him and walked through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being stopped by two more guards who searched him for weapons, Link slid on the Zora's Mask, instantly turning into Mikau. Seeing that the Zora was carrying no weapons, they let him by. Link took off the mask at the sight of Zelda's Garden.

He sneaked up behind her, making no noise. Link placed his Longshot tip against her neck, and lowered his voice.

"Put your hands up and come with me Princess." She seemed to nod, then Link's arm caught on fire. Link instinctively began beating on the arm. Once the fire was out he whirled on the laughing Zelda.

"What did you do that for Zelda?" Link asked angrily. The blond-haired princess laughed again.

"Your the one who threatened me." Zelda said, standing up. "So your back, for good?" The blue-eyed princess asked. Link nodded distractedly.

_Why do Zelda and I both have the same color hair and the same color eyes?_

"Link? Link! What in Hyrule are you thinking about?" Zelda asked. Link jumped.

"Nothing. How have things been?"

"Fine. Ruto's been looking for you." Zelda said, a smile on her face.

"R-R-R-R-Ruto?" Link asked, shivering at the memory of the Zora.

"Uh-huh. Link, do you remember Rauru?" The princess asked.

"The sage of light?" Link asked, scratching the back of his head.

"That was him." Zelda said.

"Was?" Link asked, slightly confused.

"Rauru went to check on the Sacred Realm, where Ganon found a way to him and killed him. Nabooru found Rauru's body, or what was left of it." Zelda said, sighing.

"How did he die?" Link asked.

"Volvagia Link. The Goron-Eating Dragon had found his way into the Sacred Realm." Link's voice dropped to a deep tone.

"Is he still there?" Zelda shook her head.

"Nabooru, Ruto and Darunia killed it." Zelda said, sounding relieved. Link grabbed her shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"Who did you pick to replace Rauru?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Well, Link, you see," Zelda said, breaking eye contact.

"Who did you pick Zelda?" Link yelled, shaking her.

"Malon." Zelda said, eyes cast downward.

"Malon? Malon! You let Malon become the Sage of Light? Are you crazy Zelda?" Link roared. Zelda stood up strongly.

"She was the best choice Link. She's strong, hardy, the only choice. You must understand."

"How am I supposed to understand that?" Link yelled.

"Because it was my decision, not yours, Link!" Zelda yelled back. Link didn't understand how this always happened. He and Zelda were always arguing. Arguing over the best way to get the Spiritual Stones, the best way to use the Ocarina of Time. They argued over Labrynna and Holodrum. They argued over Termina. They argued at Sage's meetings. They always argued.

"But I should have been consulted!" Link argued.

"You left! You left me and Hyrule, to go save some other lands! You had no right to leave us! To leave, me..." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"Zelda..." Link began, reaching out to push some hair out of her face.

"No!" She said, stepping back. "It's too late for that Link. Come on, Father will want to see you."

_Will I ever know what to do about girls? _Link thought, sighing.

King Daphnes Nohansen leapt from his throne.

"Link, my boy! You've returned!" He embraced Link tightly, and Link wondered slightly if he would ever breath right again.

"Are Holordrum and Labrynna in our debt?" Daphnes asked, releasing Link.

"Yes, but that's not the reason I saved them..." Link said, sighing.

"I know. Zelda told me everything. About saving Hyrule, and all the other lands because you're the Hero of Time. Now, the Sages want to see you Link! You should go to the meeting! See ya later my boy!" Daphnes yelled, running off, leaving his throne and crown sitting there. Link shook his head. The rumors were true. The King was crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link shuddered. He had his weapons back, but he still didn't feel safe. He was sitting at a table, surrounded by the sages. On one side of his sat Zelda, still angry at him and apparently ready to start igniting things in an instant. On the other, Ruto was clinging to his arm. Across from his sat Darunia, on the Goron's left was Sarai, and on his right was Nabooru. Sitting beside her was Impa, and beside Sarai was Malon, the new Sage of Light.

"Now, I think as Sage of Light I should be told the story of the Hero of Time." Malon said, nodding.

"No! He doesn't have to tell you anything!" Zelda yelled, standing up.

"I need to know as much as I can about Hyrule, that includes his story!" Malon exclaimed, standing up as well.

"He has a name you know..." Link said. The two glares he got immediately made him stop though.

"I agree with Malon." Sarai said, motioning to Link. "She should know."

"I think the Hero needs his privacy." Nabooru said, leaning back in her chair. "I would."

"I think we should tell his story!" Darunia said. "It's a good one!"

"I say we give Linky his space." Ruto said, cuddling up with him more. He shuddered again.

"Don't I have a say in this?" He asked.

"No!" Zelda and Malon screamed in unison.

"Impa, you better agree with me!" Zelda yelled.

"I am sorry Princess, but I believe for posterity's sake, Malon needs to know." Impa said.

"Thank you Impa." Malon said, smiling. Zelda glared, signaling pain to come. Impa sighed.

"Do you want to fight over it?" Zelda asked, readying a ball of fire.

"Fine!" Malon said, forming a ball of light. Link decided to take charge. He leapt up, unconsciously dropping Ruto in the process.

"Enough!" Link yelled, drawing the Great Fairy Sword. "There is no need to be fighting each other!" Unfortunately, both Zelda and Malon had already launched their balls of energy, both fire and light striking Link. He groaned, before turning on them.

"ZELDA!!! MALON!!!" Malon cringed, but Zelda seemed to grow taller.

"QUIT YELLING AT ME LINK!!! JUST FOR THAT, I'M GOING TO GIVE MALON HER MEMORIES BACK!" Zelda yelled.

_How dare she threaten me like that? Who does she think I am? And if she gives Malon her memories back… then… No. I may have cared for Malon then, but I don't now. It would… ruin everything._

"Don't." Link said, his tone turning dangerous.

"I will." She said, her tone matching.

"I'll tell everyone that you sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuffles." Link countered.

"You just DID!!!!!!!" Zelda screamed. Darunia began laughing, but a fireball sent him flying. "You'll pay for that Link!" Zelda said. Link didn't shrink down.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!?!"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

_Why am I doing this? Getting so mad at Zelda? What has she done? Why don't I just back down? Because I can't. I can't let her win. I don't know why..._

"LINK, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!" Zelda had apparently been ranting while Link was thinking. Zelda suddenly shot a blast at Malon, which sent her flying as well. When she stood up however, she seemed changed, older, more mature. She looked at Link with wide eyes.

"L-Link?" She asked, steadying herself with a chair. Link turned away, and pulled out his Ocarina. Without a word, he played the Serenade of Water, and warped away.

Zelda turned to see a confused Malon, a burned Darunia, and all the other Sages looking scared. Moblins, they were frightened.

"What have I done? Oh Link..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark shape sat on his throne. He had waited long for this. The tournament was coming. And it was coming soon. The lands surrounding Hyrule would be sending their hero's...

"It is almost time..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: I won't be able to update very soon, but I should be able to update at least every two weeks, so long as everything goes alright, and I keep up with my other stories.

I will be accepting four hero/warrior/knight/mercenary/experienced fighters, and one trainee. Send them in during your review, a PM, email, whatever. I am only accepting five. That's it. I would like a detailed description of them, in this format:

Name(First name is the only one that will be used.):

Name of Creator(Makes it easier for me to remember.):

Class(As in Hero[Like Link, or Warrior[Like Shiek, Mercenary, Knight, Trainee, etc.) :

Fighting Style(Doesn't have to be specific, But I would like it to be.):

Age(Anywhere between 13 and 40):

Appearance(Eye color, Hair color, What color Clothes, etc). :

Personality(Mean, Nice, Gentle, Cruel, stuff like that.):

Weapons(What kinds of weapons, and where they're located on their bodies.):

History(Information, etc.):

-Raptor, out.


End file.
